


Loin de chez lui

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke regarda au loin, le soleil se levait peu à peu. Il avait encore deux jours de marche jusqu’au prochain village. Il se demandait combien de jours de marche il avait à faire pour rentrer à Konoha. Bien trop. Il était beaucoup trop loin de Konoha.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Loin de chez lui

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke regarda au loin, le soleil se levait peu à peu. Il avait encore deux jours de marche jusqu’au prochain village. Il se demandait combien de jours de marche il avait à faire pour rentrer à Konoha. Bien trop. Il était beaucoup trop loin du village. 

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sakura et Sarada. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu’il ne pense à sa femme et sa fille. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu’il était parti de Konoha et il ne savait pas encore pendant combien de temps sa mission allait durer. S’il s’écoutait, il rentrerait sur-le-champs pour rejoindre sa famille et jamais il ne les quitterait. Mais il devait poursuivre sa mission, pour que la paix qui avait été si durement gagnée continue. Il faisait cela pour avoir sa fin heureuse avec Sakura et que Sarada vive dans un monde sans guerre, où jamais elle ne connaîtrait les horreurs qu’il avait vécu.

Il sortit de sa poche l’unique photo qu’il avait emporté. Elle avait été prise quelques semaines avant qu’il ne parte et c’était son bien le plus précieux. Sur cette photo, Sakura tenait Sarada dans ses bras. En voyant leurs sourires, cela lui donnait la force de continuer. Il était loin de chez lui, mais si en étant loin, il les protégeait et gardait le monde en paix, alors il était prêt pour ce sacrifice. Il regarda une dernière fois la photo avant de la remettre dans sa poche et de reprendre sa route.

_Fin___


End file.
